


Sherlock i Trzej Goście- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Christmas, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Należy zacząć od tego, ze Sherlock Holmes nienawidził Świąt” ( przeprosiny dla Charlesa Dickensa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pierwszy Gość

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sherlock and the Three Visitors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608851) by [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane). 



Należy zacząć od tego, że Sherlock Holmes nienawidził Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Jeśli go zapytacie, powie, że tak było od zawsze.  
Według niego, to było bezcelowe święto, wymagające za dużo udawanej ekscytacji i zaskoczenia nudnymi rzeczami, takimi jak skarpety i elektryczne maszynki do golenia. Powtarzał to często, gdy przychodził grudzień; do każdego, kto tylko wymówił słowo „święta” w zasięgu jego słuchu.  
John naprawdę nie miał kogo winić, oprócz siebie, za to, że czuł się zraniony tym, że Sherlock nie daje mu prezentów na Święta i odmawia jakiegokolwiek związku z planami na jakiekolwiek świąteczny obiad.  
\- Fantastycznie.- John warczał na niego.- Czekam, aż powiesz „Bah, oszustwo”.  
\- Cóż, dokładnie rzecz ujmując...- Sherlock powiedzioną.- Święta to oszustwo, jeśli rozumiesz przez to coś trywialnego i pozornego.  
\- Poddaje się!- John dosłownie podniósł ręce w geście poddawania się, zanim złapał za kurtkę.-Wychodzę. Spędzę wieczór z Harry...  
\- Ona znowu pije...  
\- Nawet pijana jest nadal lepszym towarzystwem, niż Sherlock „Ebenezer Scrooge” Holmes!  
John wypadł z mieszkania a Sherlock stał przy oknie i patrzył jak odchodzi.

***

Sprawy miedzy nimi nie układały się najlepiej, od miesięcy. Było zbyt dużo rzeczy, które Sherlock nie mógł mu opowiedzieć, zbyt dużo spraw, którymi nie odważył się podzielić, nie ważne jak blisko byli teraz ze sobą. Sprawa Moriarty'ego nie była jeszcze skończona. Sherlock wiedział, że na rzeczy było coś gorszego, niż zamachy bombowe, ale nie ważne jak próbował, nie mógł wymyślić, co to może być.  
Kilka godzin później, po tym jak John wyszedł, Sherlock rzucał się i obracał w swoim łóżku, sfrustrowany tym, że spanie obok Johna przez te kilka miesięcy przyzwyczaiło go do spania w regularnych godzinach i przy ciepłym ciele, a bez tego ostatniego, pierwsze go omija.  
Usłyszał, że dzwony wybijają pierwszą w nocy. Jak mogła być już pierwsza? usłyszał trzaśniecie drzwi do sypialni i usiadł, zaskoczony, na łóżku.  
Zjawa stała w nogach łóżka, kobieta ubrana cała na biało, jarząc się cała- od rąbka jedwabnej koszuli nocnej , aż po korzonki jej brązowych włosów, starannie zakręconych i uczesanych i ozdobionych srebrna wstążka.  
\- Molly, serio. To jest śmie...  
\- Nie jestem Molly Hooper, choć wyglądam jak ona.- postać ruszyła do przodu, wznosząc się lekko. Wykręcając szyje, Sherlock mógł zobaczyć, ze jej stopy, blade i błyszczące na bosaka, nie dotykały ziemi.- Musisz ze mną iść, jestem tu, by pokazać ci przeszłość.  
Sherlock przełknął całe niedowierzanie z powodu pojawienia się zjawy i tylko wywrócił oczami.  
\- To najbardziej idiotyczny sen, jaki miałem kiedykolwiek.  
Oczy nie-Molly błysnęły jak ogień i chwyciła go za ramie, szczypiąc go wielokrotnie długimi, jaskrawo- czerwonymi paznokciami.  
\- Auć, auć, już dobra, tak!- sherlock wyrwał jej uszkodzone ramię, czując odciski jej palców dookoła swoich nadgarstków. Widział gdzie pazury pozostawiły ślady.  
\- Weź mnie za rękę i chodź za mną.- powiedziała nie-Molly.  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i zrobi notatkę, by przeprowadzić jakieś rozszerzone badania o śnieniu wyrazistych snów, kiedy się obudzi. Wziął ja pod rękę i ona wypchnęła go przez okno, w noc.  
Sherlock zamrugał przez ukłucia wiatru gdy lecieli nad świecącym się miastem i dalej, na wieś. Po zbyt czasie, przylecieli do wielkiego, kamiennego budynku, który Sherlock pamiętał aż za dobrze.  
Jego brzuch skręcił się, gdy wlecieli do środka. 

Główny hol był udekorowany w jaskrawa zielenią i wstążkami, ale był pusty, oprócz jednego małego chłopca, bladego i kruchego, siedzącego po turecku przy kominku z książką, tak wielką, jak on sam. Pamiętał te Święta bardzo dobrze. Mamusia i Ojciec byli w Ameryce z powodu pracy Ojca, a Mycroft na całą przerwę świąteczną wybrał odwiedziny u swojego kolegi ze szkoły.  
Sherlock, który nie miał przyjaciół, myślał, że będzie cudownie zostać w szkole. Przewidywał bieganie samemu po korytarzach, wymachując swoim wymyślonym mieczem; nieskrępowany krzykami „dziwadło”, nie bojąc się, ze ktoś może go przewrócić.  
Po pierwszym dniu był nieszczęśliwy. Spędził większości tych wakacji właśnie tutaj, przy kominku, ucząc się na pamięć chemicznych równań reakcji endotermicznych. Wyobrażony miecz nigdy już ponownie się nie pojawił. Sherlock przełknął, i chciał przytulic chłopca na otomanie, żeby wiedział, ze jego życie będzie wspaniałe.  
\- Czemu mi to pokazujesz?- spytał ja.  
\- By ci przypomnieć.- powiedziała po prostu.  
Pomyślał, że widzi coś w rodzaju litości w jej oczach. Zanim mógł powiedzieć coś więcej, poderwała go i w górę.

***

Z powrotem w Londynie, widział to po kształcie dróg pod nimi. Nie był to jednak współczesny Londyn, poprawił się, jak tylko zniżyli się na wysokości ulicy. Sądząc po fryzurach i modelach aut, oszacował, ze to są późne lata 90te. Autobus przejechał, zachęcając przechodniów reklamą by „zabawili się w stylu 1998” w jakimś klubie, do którego chodzenie niejasno pamiętał.

A potem z zaciśniętym żołądkiem pomyślał, że wie, które to są Święta.  
Duch- z braku bardziej naukowej nazwy- poleciał z nim do ponurego mieszkania w którym mieszkał tak długo. Jednopokojowe mieszkanie było maleńkie i brudne; czy zawsze śmierdziało w nim tak strasznie? Smród starego dymu i niemytych ludzkich ciał, połączony ze starymi daniami na wynos. I przed nimi był jego 19-letnie ja, rozłożone nago na wstrętnym materacu, z oczami wywróconymi w tył, z chemicznej rozkoszy.  
Na podłodze przy materacu leżało potwierdzenie tego, co płynęło mu w żyłach: zużyta strzykawka, łyżka i zapalniczka.  
Choć się tego spodziewał, walenie w drzwi sprawiło, ze podskoczył.  
Mycroft, młodszy i pulchniejszy niż obecnie, ale schludnie ubrany w starannie wyprasowane dżinsy i koszule.  
\- O Boże.- powiedział Mycroft, widząc bajzel w mieszkaniu i Sherlocka.  
\- H'lo Mycroft.- młodszy Sherlock uśmiechnął się zamroczony i próbował usiąść na łóżku, wydajać się nie zauważać,ze jest goły.  
\- Kiedy sierżant Lestrade do mnie dzwonił, nie chciałem mu wierzyć, ale jest gorzej, niż mówił.- powiedział Mycroft.  
\- J'st dobrze.- wybełkotał sherlock- Ja tylko odprężam się... po egzaminach.  
\- O tak, twoje egzaminy.- powiedział chłodno Mycroft.- Nie wrócisz do szkoły na następny semestr, dzięki temu, co pokazałeś tutaj.  
Młodszy Sherlock rozejrzał się niewyraźnie i ściskanie w brzuchu jego starszego wcielenia prawie zgiął go w pół. Młodszy Sherlock zauważył swój stan nieubrania i zarzucił najbliższe brudne prześcieradło na siebie, wywracając przy tym popielniczkę pełna popiołu.  
\- Będzie dobrze.- stwierdził, robiąc wysiłek, by mówić wyraźnie.- Musimy tylko pogadać z...  
\- Nie.- powiedział Mycroft.- Nie pogadamy. Wracasz ze mną do domu, w tej chwili.  
\- Nie możesz mnie zmusić, ty wielka, cholerna krowo.  
Potem próbował wstać, nieskutecznie. Mycroft złapał go za ramię i pociągnął w górę. Sherlock go pchnął, ale Mycroft się utrzymał na nogach.  
\- Mogę. Wracasz ze mną do domu. Dzisiaj, teraz.  
Starszy Sherlock pociągnął za ramię ducha.  
\- Proszę. Pamiętam co się stało potem. Nie chce widzieć więcej.

Nie-Molly skinęła głowa, i odciągnęła go, podczas gdy, za nimi, Mycroft zaczął wciskać swego młodszego brata w jakieś ubrania.

***

 

I raz jeszcze lecieli nad Londynem. Sherlock wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby niemal zobaczyć, jak lata przelatują pod nimi, razem z budynkami, aż wylądowali nad 221 B.  
Usłyszał samego siebie grającego na skrzypcach do wstawionego śmiechu pani Hudson.  
\- Chociaż chciałbym cię zobaczyć z rogami...  
A więc ostatnie święta. Sherlock i duch wisieli nad kątem pokoju i Sherlock oglądał to, co się dzieje, z nową uważnością. Pierwszy raz, kiedy John go pocałował był nadal jeszcze przed nimi za sześć miesięcy, ale Sherlock widział sposób, w jaki wzrok Johna podążał za nim; był głupcem, że nie widział tego wcześniej. Było w tym pokoju ciepło, które wtedy przeoczył, będąc zajętym byciem nie wzruszonym i ponad to wszystko.  
Jego wydał z siebie obsceniczny dźwięk przychodzącego SMSa i Sherlock zobaczył siebie podchodzącego do kominka i znajdującego tam prezent. Duch nie podążył za nim od sypialni; pozostali w salonie, patrząc jak radość odpływa z przyjęcia. Zmartwienie na twarzy Johna było wyraźne i niczym nie przysłonięte. Nie dziwota, ze Janette go zostawiła po tej nocy.  
\- Czas na nas.- powiedział duch i skinął głowa. Przeciągnęła go przez okno salonu i...

Sherlock był znów w swym łóżku. Kościelne dzwony na zewnątrz zabiły znowu.  
Zadzwoniły tylko raz.


	2. Chapter 2

Znajomy śmiech sprawił, że sherlock otwarł oczy, chociaż przysiągłby, ze ich nigdy nie zamykał.  
Kolejna jarząca się postać, ta ubrana w wykwintna szatę w kolorze ostrokrzewu, obrębiona na złoto. Policzki pani Hudson były zaczerwienione, a jej oczy błyszczały z radości.  
\- Już, wstawaj!  
\- Co?  
\- Wiesz, ze masz miejsca, które trzeba odwiedzić. I nie mamy na to całej nocy.  
Zaśmiała się, sięgając i ciągnąć go ze sobą, w górę.  
\- Liczy się teraźniejszość.  
I znów wylecieli przez okno. Odczucia towarzyszące lataniu, prawie obezwładniły Sherlocka, upadki i wznoszenia w jego brzuchu były gorsze,niż przedtem, ale nadal nie czuł żadnego chłodu, mimo deszczu ze śniegiem, który padał, kiedy lecieli.  
Ulice Londynu były zalane imprezowiczami; wszyscy owinięci w ciepłe płaszcze i świąteczna wesołość. Drugi duch podleciał bliżej do ulic i mogli usłyszeć urywki rozmów.  
\- Nie zapomnij, potrzebujemy się tam zatrzymać i...  
\- Cóż, wtedy powiedziałem Jacobowi, że jeśli chce to...  
-... iść do twojej siostry później?

Najzwyklejsza ludzkość tego wszystkiego była mniej irytująca, niż zazwyczaj. Nigdy nie zatrzymywał się żeby rozważyć osobliwość kultury ludzi, którzy rzucali wszystko i zachowywali się tak samo, w tym samym czasie.  
Nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad tym także i teraz, bo wznieśli się wzdłuż znajomych ulic, ku przeznaczeniu.

 

***

Nowy Scotland Yard był zalany światłem i po łaskoczącym w żołądku, nagłym spadku wpadli do jednej z konferencyjnych sal w dziale Lestrade'a. Kilku oficerów stało tam pod koniec przyjęcia gwiazdkowego, wnioskując po prawie pustych talerzach zimnych przystawek i okruszkach herbatników na talerzach.

Lestrade podniósł do połowy pełny kieliszek wina.  
\- To był dobry rok, faceci... i Donovan.- stwierdził, szczerząc się do niej. Parsknęła, ale podniosła swój kieliszek w odpowiedzi. - Nasza wykrywalność jest wyższa, niż była od lat, więc cieszmy się tym.  
Wszyscy podnieśli swe kieliszki.  
\- Myślę, ze możemy przyznać, że jesteśmy trochę to winni Sherlockowi...  
Dało się słyszeć narzekanie i wszyscy obniżyli swe kieliszki oprócz Lestrade'a.  
\- Nie wypije za cholernego Sherlocka Holmesa.- powiedział Dimmock.  
\- Ja też.- stwierdziła Donovan.- Nie po tym, jaki miał ostatnio napad humorów na miejscu zbrodni.  
\- Przyznaj.- powiedziała Anderson do Lestrade'a- Że jedynym powodem, dla którego mu nie przyłożyłeś było to, ze Johna tam był.  
\- John to jedyny powód, dla którego większość ludzi mu jeszcze nie przyłożyła.-powiedziała Donovan, wywracając oczami.  
\- Dobra, dobra.- powiedział Lestrade ,jego kieliszek nie chwiał się.- Jest nie do zniesienia, ale dzięki niemu zamknęliśmy więcej spraw ,których inaczej byśmy nie rozwiązali, nie?  
Potrząsnął władczo kieliszkiem.  
Kiedy nie odpuścił, reszta dookoła stołu podniosła swe kieliszki także i zaoferowała coś, co było ewidentnie najbardziej przygnębiającym toastem świątecznym w Londynie tej nocy.  
\- Jest dobrym człowiekiem.- powiedział duch.- Dał ci więcej szans, niż zasługiwałeś.

\- Ej! Nie słyszała pani? Są mi winni!  
\- Tak.- powiedziała, jej głos był delikatny- I myślę, że dobrze wiesz, ze ty też jesteś mu coś winien.  
Sherlock, pamiętając pierwszego gościa, westchnął.  
\- Tak.  
\- Chodźmy dalej. Czeka nas jeszcze jeden przystanek, zanim minie mój czas.  
Wzięła go pod ramie i polecieli.

***

Sherlock znał każda część Londynu, ale nie potrafił wymyślić, czemu duch zabrał go tutaj- nijaka dzielnica, średniej klasy, tuż za właściwym centrum. Przez okna wlecieli, lądując na bardzo bezowym, bardzo przeciętnym pokoju, pełnym ludzi.  
Mimo nudnego wystroju, ludzie byli głośni i niesforni, z najgłośniejszym i najbardziej niesfornym niskim, okrągłym z budowy rudzielcem, który był właśnie w środku opowiadania anegdotki  
\- … i tak zawlókł mojego brata do Dartmoor, gdzie prawie został zabity...  
\- Harry, wystarczy.- zmęczony głos Johna wystarczył, by uciszyć ją całkowicie.  
\- Widzicie? -powiedziała Harry, wskazując kieliszek, który- jak Sherlock wiedział- nie zawierał samego tylko toniku.- Nadal go broni. Nie powiesz mi, że to nie twój chłopak, John.  
Gapowicze, głównie kobiety, zachichotali.  
Sherlock zobaczył na twarzy Johna bitwę. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawiali o tym, czym byli dla siebie. To wydawało się tak naturalne, że nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy tego zdefiniować.  
Co, jak o tym teraz pomyślał, było samo w sobie dziwne, bo zwykle miał nieodpartą potrzebę, by wszystko klasyfikować.  
\- Dobra, jeśli chcesz, to tak to nazywaj.- stwierdził John.  
\- Wiedziałam!- Harry wykrzyknęła, pośród głośnej radości jej przyjaciół.- Och, mamusia i tata będą absolutnie wkurzeni słysząc, ze nas dwoje …  
John wykrzywił się i zaczął się z nią kłócić, ale Sherlock widział, ze trochę napięcia zeszło z jego oczu, jakby nazwanie ich relacji coś w nim poluzowało.  
Jedna z kobiet zaczęła:  
\- Jeśli jest twoim chłopakiem, to czemu go tu nie ma?  
„Jestem”- chciał powiedzieć detektyw, ”Jestem tutaj, ty wkurzająca idiotko, i widzę, jak go mierzysz wzrokiem.” Otwarł już usta by wypowiedzieć to na głos, kiedy duch zatrzymał go dłonią położoną na ramieniu.  
\- Nie usłyszą cie.  
\- Tak, ale ona ewidentnie próbuje wywołać kłopoty, by zobaczyć, czy może zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.- zaprotestował Sherlock.  
\- Obserwuj go.  
John spojrzał na kobiety i uśmiechnął się i sherlock poczuł nieznane palenie w brzuchu, które sprawiło,zechciał chwycić Johna za ramie i zawlec go bardzo daleko, od na wpół pijanej baby, z planami na jego temat.  
\- Cóóóż.- przeciągnął John, wyglądając na mniej zmęczonego niż przedtem.- To dlatego, ze wole go raczej trzymać w domu, żeby czekał na mnie w łóżku. Lubi robić co mu powiem.  
\- To nie prawda.- zaprotestował detektyw i duch trącił go w łokieć.  
\- Nie słyszy cie, kochanie.  
Kobieta popatrzyła na Johna z zaintrygowaniem i rozczarowaniem; i Sherlock mógł powiedzieć, że John próbuje się nie roześmiać. Nawet Harry patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. John podniósł brodę i wypił swój drink.  
\- Teraz, jeśli wybaczycie, drogie panie, powinienem iść do domu i zobaczyć czy się dobrze zachowywał.  
\- No nie.- powiedziona detektyw, łapiąc ducha za ramie.- Chodźmy, weź mnie do domu. Chce tam być, zanim on wróci.  
\- Będziesz.- obiecała.- Ale masz jeszcze jednego gościa dzisiaj.  
Sherlock usiadł z szarpnięciem w łóżku, a kościelny dzwon nadal wybijał pierwsza w nocy.


	3. Chapter 3

Tym razem nie od razu rozpoznał postać, która stanęła przy nogach jego łóżka. Była ubrana w szatę i kaptur tak intensywnie czarny, że wydawało się, że żadne światło nie mogło od niego uciec. Żadna część jego twarzy nie była widoczna.  
Sherlock przerzucił nogi na jedna stronę łózka i stwierdził:  
\- Cóż, zakładam, że jeśli ta logika nadal się utrzymuje, jesteś tu by mi pokazać przyszłość.  
Duch nie odpowiedział, ale stał, wisząc nad nim. Kiedy wstał, detektyw stwierdził, ze tamten jest nadal wyższy od niego o 2 cale.  
\- OK.- stwierdził.- Zróbmy to tak, jak chcesz. Choć, jeśli mogę o coś prosić, chciałbym zobaczyć, jaką minę będzie miał Moriarty, gdy zrozumie, że go pokonałem.  
Bez słowa, duch przekrzywił głowę do niego, a potem przywołał go długą, bladą dłonią. Pierścień na małym palcu wyglądał znajomo.  
\- Oczywiście. Powinienem był wiedzieć. Idę z tobą.  
Nie było poufałego brania pod rękę albo za rękę, zamiast tego Sherlock podążał za ciemna postacią w noc. Było znacznie zimniej, niż przedtem i teraz detektyw to czuł, nawet jeśli tylko odlegle.

Lecieli przez noc i Sherlock robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy z powodu milczenia ducha. Zorientował się, gdzie zmierzają.  
\- Yard, znowu? Kolejne Gwiazdkowe przyjecie? Mam nadzieje, ze to będzie lepsze,niż ostatnie.  
Atmosfera w Yardzie była słabo świąteczna. Wylądowali w biurze Lestrade'a, który siedział przy biurku z głowa podpartą na rekach.  
Kiedy ostatni raz Sherlock tu był, ściany dekorowane było kilkoma zdjęciami i pochwałami, teraz nie było na nich nic, oprócz dziur po gwoździach, pokazujących, gdzie co wisiało. Na biurku nie było całego zwyczajowego bałaganu dokumentacji, tylko tekturowe pudełko.  
Kiedy Sherlock patrzył, Lestrade otwarł jedna z szuflad na biurku i zaczął wyciągać zawartość, układając ją chaotycznie, a potem wkładając do pudełka.  
\- Jak daleko w przyszłość mnie zabrałeś?- spytał Sherlock.- Nie może jeszcze iść na emeryturę.  
Duch nie odpowiadał, ale drzwi do Lestrade'a otwarły się i Donovan wetknęła do środka głowę.  
\- Sir? Niektórzy z nas idą do pubu. Idzie pan z nami?  
\- Nie musisz mnie więcej nazywać „sir”, wiesz przecież.  
\- Spróbuj mnie powstrzymać.- powiedziała Sally, próbując się uśmiechnąć.- Wiemy, że to tylko na jakiś czas. Wrócisz od razu.  
\- Wiem, że ryzykowałem i obróciło się to przeciwko mnie.  
Sherlock patrzył w tył i przód z rosnącym podejrzeniem.  
\- No, dalej.- powiedział Lestrade.- Będę tu trochę. Musze to tylko skończyć pakować.  
Po tym, jak Sally wyszła, rozejrzał się dookoła po biurze i mruknął:  
\- Wesołych, kurna, Świąt.  
\- Co się stało?- Sherlock domagał się odpowiedzi, łapiąc za rękaw ducha.- Lestrade to jedyny, choć w przybliżeniu kompetentny, detektyw w Yardzie. Co się stało?

Nie dostał odpowiedzi, ale duch wskazał na zewnątrz i zachęcił go raz jeszcze do wyjścia.

***  
Noc robiła się coraz zimniejsza, wystarczająco chłodna, żeby był świadomy, że ma na sobie tylko podkoszulek i spodnie od piżamy.  
Polecieli do czegoś, co Sherlock najpierw wziął za puste, pokryte śniegiem pole, aż nagrobki wyłoniły się ze śniegu. Brzuch mu się ścisnął. Miał tylko jedna myśl, tylko jedna. Dwa słowa:  
„Nie John.”  
Duch nie zostawiał za sobą śladu, choć Sherlock potykał się, by nadążyć przez śnieg i sękate korzenie drzew. Był niejasno świadomy, że ma gołe stopy, ale nie czuł nic, poza nieprzyjemnie chłodna wilgocią, nie wystarczającą, żeby zdrętwiały mu stopy, ale wystarczającą, by spowodować nieprzyjemne uczucie.  
Ciemna sylwetka dotarła do konkretnego nagrobka i zatrzymała się. Śnieg i lód przeleciały przez powierzchnie, odsłaniając wyryte na niej nazwisko. Duch wskazał je długim palcem:  
\- Czekaj.- powiedział Sherlock.- Rozumiem. Pokazujesz mi przyszłość. Mam się z nią pogodzić, albo to nawet jest realne, ale muszę wiedzieć jedną rzecz, zanim zobaczę imię na tym nagrobku: pokazujesz mi coś, czego nie da się zmienić? Czy ta przyszłość jest czymś płynnym?  
Nie dostał odpowiedzi, tylko trochę nieustępliwego wskazywania. Z sercem w gardle, Sherlock podszedł do czarnego kamienia. Zawahał się, potem sięgnął o przetarł lód:  
„Och, dzięki Bogu!”

SHERLOCK HOLMES

Przeczytał na nagrobku i nic więcej.  
Sherlock usiadł na pietach i zaczął się śmiać:  
\- Serio? To najgorsze, co możesz zrobić? Szczerze, nawet w formie ducha jesteś melodramatyczny.  
\- Wiem, Ze muszę umrzeć. To logiczny rezultat pracy, jaka wykonuje. Jeśli to była groźba, żebym się naprostował, to kiepska.-wstał i starł śnieg z dłoni. - Skończyliśmy tutaj.

***

Pomyślał po tym, ze wrócą na 221B, gdzie będzie mógł wrócić do łóżka. Zamiast tego, jeszcze raz przelecieli nad ulicami Londynu nad ponurą, niemodną część miasta. W górę, w górę i przez okno do ponuro wyglądającej kawalerki. Choć była posprzątana, nic w niej śnie wyglądało na czyste,jakby lata nieszczęśliwych lokatorów poplamiło ściany desperacja i szarzyzna.  
\- Czemu tu jestem?- spytał, choć wiedział, ze nie będzie odpowiedzi.  
Kilka chwil minęło, i usłyszeli dziwaczne, ciężkie kroki na schodach. Ciężkie kroki przeplatane z lekkimi. Ten, kto po nich wchodził kulał i... miał laskę, tak- laskę.  
Sherlock zamarł w chwili zrozumienia.  
\- Nie chce tego widzieć.- powiedział bardzo cicho.- Proszę. Mycroft, czy czymkolwiek tam jesteś.  
Drzwi skrzypnęły otwierane i wszedł kulejący John, walczący z laska i drzwiami. Był szary na twarzy, wyglądał na przynajmniej 10 lat starszego, niż Sherlock go ostatnio widział.  
Pod ramieniem trzymał wiele złożonych gazet i detektyw poczuł ukłucie w piersiach- cokolwiek się stało, John nadal śledził wiadomości, więc nie mogło być tak źle. Patrzył, jak tamten przechodzi niepewnie przez procedurę robienia herbaty, zanim usiadł na zdewastowanym biurku na jednej stornie pokoju. Kiedy otwarł gazety, zaczął od jej tyłu.  
John przeszukał szufladę w biurku i wyciągnął nożyczki, wyciął małe kawałki papieru, potem szukał znowu i wyciągnął duży album z wycinkami. Ostrożnie, przyklejał zadrukowane kwadraty na jednej ze stron.  
Sherlock podpełzł bliżej- choć już teraz widział, ze nie ma po co się ukrywać – i czytał mu nad ramieniem. Historia znajdowała się na małych kawałkach stron, miała prosty tytuł:  
„Fałszywy Detektyw: oskarżenie unieważnione.”

Było jeszcze kilka podobnych historii na tej stronie albumu.  
Sherlock chwiejąc się, zrobił kilka kroków wstecz, próbując pookładać sobie kawałki tego, co pamiętał. John siedział patrząc na stronę przez kilka minut. Potem przeleciał książkę do początku i powoli przeszedł przez nią kartka po kartce. Sherlock nie miał pojęcia co mogło się stać, ale porażka wylewała się w Johna, jak pot z jego porów. Wydał zduszony dźwięk.  
\- Sherlock.  
Detektyw podskoczył, myśląc, ze John mówi do niego, ze jakoś się dowiedział, ze on tam jest.  
\- Ty głupi, samolubny, gnojkowaty piździelcu.- powiedział, opuszczając głowę na ręce.- Czemu mi nie zaufałeś?  
Wciągał głęboki, drżący oddech i podniósł głowę. Oparł otwarty album o ścianę przed sobą, otwarty na pierwszej stornie. Okładka „The Sun” trąbiła: „SAMOBÓJSTWO FAŁSZYWEGO GENIUSZA”. John przetrząsnął jeszcze raz szufladę i tym razem wyjął coś znajomego, i detektyw poczuł, że krzyk wydrapuje sobie drogę z jego gardła.  
John położył Browninga na biurku, muszka w stronę ściany. Siedział z rekami na koanach przez długi czas w milczeniu. Sherlock nie mógł nie rzucić się do przodu próbować złapać go za ramiona i przeleciał przez niego, całkiem jak duch. Obrócił się i złapał ducha za szatę i potrząsnął nim.  
\- Powiedz mi, ze mogę to zmienić. To... to nie może się stać. Powiedz, że mogę to zmienić.  
Coś musiało pójść straszliwie źle w pościgu za Moriartym. Czy on... wygrał?  
„Czemu mi nie ufałeś?” w czym nie ufał Johnowi? Czy było cokolwiek, w czym mu nie ufał, jakikolwiek sekret, którego John by nie utrzymał w tajemnicy? Zobaczył, jak ramiona Johna napinają się, próbując wzmocnić swe postanowienie. Sherlock nie mógł na to patrzeć. Odwrócił się, wiedząc, ze jest tchórzem, ale nie mógł.  
\- Duchu, zabierz mnie stąd. Proszę.  
Nie zmuszaj mnie. Myślę, że rozumiem.  
Proszę.  
Za sobą usłyszał odgłos odbezpieczania pistoletu.

***

Zegar wybijał, ale nie zatrzymał się na pierwszej godzinie. Niebo na zewnątrz ledwo zaczynało się przejaśniać, tylko tyle, by Sherlock zobaczył,ze nie jest sam. Zamiast wizyty duchów, bok niego w łóżku,chrapiąc i śpiąc snem ostatnio wkurwionego, był JOHN. Ulga sprawiła, ze detektyw upadł z powrotem na poduszkę, ale tylko a moment, zanim praktycznie wdrapał się na przyjaciela, owijając ramiona i nogi dookoła niego.  
\- Sherlock, złaź ze mnie.- wymruczał John, spychając go.- Za wcześnie.  
\- John, John, proszę, obudź się. Muszę z tobą pogadać.  
Wyskoczył z łózka i zaczęła chodzić. Gwiazdka. Och, nie, to Gwiazdka. Nie miał żadnych prezentów. Czy coś było otwarte? Nie, nie, nie mógł zostawić Johna na tak długo.  
Musiał do siebie mruczeć, gdyż John zaczął narzekać.  
\- Tak, wesołych Świąt, wracaj do łóżka.  
Sherlock wiedział, co musi zrobić. Poleciał do kuchni, napełnił czajnik i znalazł kubek, który nie był straszliwie brudny. Kiedy czajnik kliknął, napełnił kubek i posmarował masłem chleb- toster padł ofiarą niefortunnego eksperymentu. Mleko do herbaty, chleb na talerz i Sherlock poszedł do sypialni.  
\- John patrz! Przyniosłem ci śniadanie.  
John jęknął i przewrócił się na plecy, przecierając oczy- Sherlock, co ty robisz?  
\- To Gwiazdka, John. Zrobiłem ci śniadanie do łóżka.  
Detektyw postawił talerz i kubek na stoliku i usiał na łóżku leciutko potrząsając Johnem .  
\- No, zanim wystygnie.  
John usiadł przy zagłówku i zwiał kubek herbaty.  
\- Nie przeprowadzasz na mnie żadnego eksperymentu?  
\- Absolutnie nie.  
\- O Boże. Co wysadziłeś?  
Sięgnął do talerza i wgryzł chleb.  
\- Sherlock, to nie tost.  
\- Toster się zepsuł. Bez obaw, wiem jak go naprawić, a jeśli nawet nie, to możemy jutro kupić nowy, jako pierwszą rzecz rano.  
Sherlock pochylił się i pocałował Johna w policzek, prawie wywracając herbatę.  
\- Sherlock, nie… brałeś nic? Jesteś w manii.  
Tego było za wiele. Sherlock wyjął mu z dłoni kubek i talerz i wziął go za rękę. \- John, wiem, że nie zawsze mówiłem ci wszystko, co się działo.  
John potrząsnął głowa.  
\- Szsz... już to skończyliśmy, wiem.  
\- Nie ty nie wiesz. Zacznę od dzisiaj. Natychmiast po tym, jak skończysz herbatę.  
\- OK, OK.- John roześmiał się i go pocałował w zewnętrzna stronę dłoni.  
\- Jesteś cholernie zwariowany, wiesz? Dobra. Powiedz mi wszystko.  
\- Tak zrobię.- szybko bijące serce Sherlocka stopniowo zwolniło do czegoś przypominającego normalny rytm i najgorsza panika ustąpiła.  
\- Teraz skończ swoje śniadanie.  
\- Tak, nie chciałbym, żeby mój „tost” wystygł.- powiedział Watson, śmiejąc się. Pochylił się do przodu i pocałował go.  
\- Wesołych Świąt.  
\- Wesołych Świąt, John.


End file.
